Junpei On The Way
by SwitchON
Summary: kisah-kisah gaje Junpei yang akan membuat reader sekalian muntah-muntah karena kegaringan. Rated T buat kata-katanya baca ajalah. jangan lupa riview :v
1. Chapter 1

**Hadeehh malem-malem lagi gile, kepikiran bikin fanfic beginian...**

**Yaudahlah baca aja :v**

**Disclaimer: Persona punya Atlus. Junpei bukan punya gue tapi...**

**Warning: garing, OOC, abal, etc, dll, gk tau lagi pusing pala bapak...**

**Junpei On The Way: Gara-gara Gembel**

Hari ini hari minggu, gue lagi jalan-jalan di Paulownia Mall sama Cees-an gue. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si Emo biru yang mirip sama Andhika Band Ngangenin? Yap dia adalah Minato Arisato.

Gue sama Minato lagi duduk di bangku depan air mancur. Tiba-tiba ada suara "pak, minta pak...", si Minato langsung nengok ke sumber suara. "eh mbing, *di tembak pake Evoker tapi yg keluar malah Nyi Pelet (?)* ada gembel tuh. kasian ya?", kata Minato. "mbang mbing mbang mbing, emangnya gue siluman?", tanya balik gue. "lagian jenggot lu songong, ngepetin gue", kata Minato. "bujuuugghh, ngomong gak di ayak kau le le", bales gue pake gaya pak Ogah *di gampar pake laptop si Unyil*. "yaudah sono kasih ni duit ke tuh orang", kata Minato ngasih gue 500.000 Yen. "eh to, lu mau amal apa beli rumah?", bales gue yang bingung dia ngasih duit segini banyak. "ya gue mau amal lah. buat masuk surga. lagian di kantong gue masih banyak", bales Minato kalem. _"ni orang maen saham apa judi?" _pikir gue jambak jenggot gue sendiri. "yaudah yok kita kasih duitnya", kata Minato.

Akhirnya gue dan Minato memutuskan buat ngasih duitnya bareng-bareng. "pak, nih kita kasih uang. semoga bermanfaat ya pak", kata Minato. "ya, makasih dek", kata bapak gembel itu.

Trus kita balik ke bangku. Pas kita nengok ke arah gembel tadi, ternyata gk ada orang. "eh to, kok gembel nya gk ada? tadi kan disitu dia?", tanya gue ke Minato. "lah? Oh iya. Cepet amat tuh orang larinya. atlet kali ya?", bales Minato. lalu Minato nengok ke arah jalan raya *emg ada? adain aja*. "eh pei, tuh gembel yang tadi. lagi di pinggir jalan", kata Minato. "oh iya tuh", bales gue.

Lalu sebuah Limousine berhenti di depan gembel itu. Jendela limo itu dibuka lalu kepala seorang anak berambut pirang keluar dari situ. "ayah! sudah kubilang jangan main drama lagi! Ayo cepet pulang ntar mama marah loh!", kata anak itu lalu membukakan pintu limousine nya. lalu gembel itu masuk dan pergi.

Hening seketika...

"yah gembel nya kabur tuh...", kata Minato. "ho oh...", bales gue.

Hening lagi...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

H- *digampar*

"DUIT GUEEEEEE!", teriak Minato histeris seperti Yukari yang habis denger cerita dari Junpei Believe it or Dont (?). "WOI *piip*! ORANG PENGEN TIDUR DISINI! DASAR *piip* *piip* *piip*", teriak orang dari jendela apartemen sebelah mall *adain aja*. "tuh kan to, diomelin ama yang punya lapak. mendingan kita pulang yok", kata gue nenangin Andhika yang satu ini.

Akhirnya Minato setuju buat balik ke dorm. pas sampe di dorm, kita di samb'i't dengan hangat oleh Mitsuru.

"kalian kemana aja? udah Jam 11 baru pulang. Kalian habis dari escapede yaa?!", tanya Mitsuru dengan evil smile dan cambuk sapi (?) ditangan. "n-nggak kok bu! k-kita abis... main... main", kata Minato. "main cewek bu!", kata gue keceplosan.

Daaannn... kalian pasti tau kan apa yang terjadi pada mereka? yap anda benar! (reader: belom juga ngomong -_- gembel luh. Author: :3). Mereka berdua mendapatkan 1 tiket gratis untuk tidur dalam bongkahan es selama semalam di ruang tamu! *applause*

**~J~O~T~W~**

Keesokan harinya, Senin pastinya (reader: libur mulu luh -_-. Author: :3). gue bangun dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak elegan. yaitu nungging. Gue celingak-celinguk kanan kiri liat keadaan. _"oh iye... gue keceplosan"_, pikir gue. gue liat Minato terkapar gak berdaya. yah... se nggak nya dia berada di posisi yang tidak se begitu non-elegan di banding gue. "eh to, bangun to dah pagi", kata gue ngegoyangin bahu Minato. "ngghh... eh kok ada kambing disini? perasaan tadi gue lagi nge-date ama Yukari...", kata Minato ngucek mata. "jam berapa nih to?", tanya gue. "jam 6:30 yaudah sarapan dulu dah gue baru berangkat", kata Minato dan dia ke ruang makan. "yaudah gue berangkat duluan", kata gue lalu keluar dari dorm.

Pas nyampe di gerbang sekolah gue liat jam tangan gue, buat mastiin ini jam berapa. "ah masih jam 7:00. mending gue ke kantin dul-", baru gue jalan selangkah, gue kesandung batu dan jatoh dengan tidak elegannya. bahkan lebih buruk dari pada di anime *yah bayangin sendiri*. dan spontan semua orang disitu melihat kearah gue dengan wajah (:I) alias nahan ketawa. lalu Aki-aki yang udah ubanan *di Ziodyne semua fans Akihiko* maksud saya Akihiko datang. "eh si kambing, ngapain nungging disini? Nahan BAB?", kata Akihiko dengan innocent. "kampret, bukannya di tolongin malah nambah buruk", kata gue yang dibalas dengan wajah (:3) oleh Akihiko.

Pas jam istirahat gue ke bangku Minato. "to gimana nih? perasaan dari kemaren kita kena sial terus?", tanya gue ke Minato. "ni kayaknya ada hubungannya ama tuh gembel dah. ntar coba gue konsultasi sama Igor", bales Minato. "siapa tuh? Nasgor? Batagor?", bales gue. "Igor O2N. dia dukun langganan gue. siapa tau bisa bantu. ntar lu tunggu di bangku yang kemaren aja. soalnya cuma gue yang boleh konsultasi ama dia", balas Minato. "yaudah", bales gue dan gue langsung ngibrit ke kantin.

**~J~O~T~W~**

Pas bell pulang, gue dan Minato langsung ngacir ke Paulownia Mall. gue tungguin Minato di bangku kemaren. pas dia udah balik... "bener pei, ni kita sial emang gara-gara tuh gembel!", kata Minato. "trus gimana ngilanginnya?", tanya gue. "nih gue tadi dikasih kotak ini sama tuh dukun", kata Minato ngeluarin kotak. dibuka tuh kotak dan ternyata isinya adalah!... jeng jeng jeng!... adalah!... Adal-mpffh *disumpel*. Adalah sebuah tiker dan baju compang-camping! "apaan nih maksudnya?", tanya gue. "eh ni ada kertas. Katanya 'kalo mau ngilangin kutukannya harus jadi gembel dan ngumpulin duit sebanyak yang kita kasih ke gembel itu' nih mission impossible ato cara ngilangin kutukan?", tanya Minato. "mana gue tau", bales gue. "yaudeh, mending sekarang kita jadi gembel dan ngumpulin duitnya. kita ngitung hasilnya di dorm aja. jam 6 udah harus selesai, daripada tidur dalem es mending nyari aman", kata Minato. "oke dah sip. Lu disini, gue di shopping distict", kata gue dan dibalas oleh Minato dengan anggukan.

**~J~O~T~W~**

dengan baju compang-camping yang dikasih Minato, gue duduk disini. megangin topi kesayangan gue buat sarana minta-minta.

Waktu berlalu. udah jam 5:30, jadi gue putusin untuk balik ke dorm. pas gue lagi gulung tiker, gembel yang kemaren datengin gue. "nak, kamu kemaren yang ngasih bapak 500.000 yen kan? nih bapak kembaliin uang nya. kemaren bapak cuma main drama aja. temen kamu juga bapak kasih 500.000 yen jadi dua kali lipat. maaf ya kemaren bapak langsung kabur, soalnya di suruh cepet cepet", kata gembel yang kemaren panjang lebar. "ini beneran pak?! makasih banyuuuaaakkk pak! i lop yu pulll!", kata gue yang langsung salim 1000x sama tuh bapa-bapak dan ngacir balik ke dorm.

**~J~O~T~W~**

pas nyampe di dorm gue langsung ngacir ke kamar si Minato dan ngetok pintunya sampe jebol. "to! to! to! to! buka to!", kata gue kegirangan yang masih ngetok pintu kamar Minato yang udah jebol. "ngapain dibuka lagi? Orang udah jebol gitu...", bales Minato. "to misi sukses to! Kutukan melayang duit digandakan!", kata gue kegirangan. "iye, bapak nya baik mau balikin uangnya. Dobel lagi", bales Minato. "yaudah sono balik luh ke ruangan lu. hush hush", Minato ngusir gue dari kamarnya...

Dan begitulah cerita antara Gembel dan Junpei.

**_Chapter End_**

**Huft akhirnya selesai... pas jam 12. Soooo Riview?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, pusing gk ada kerjaan. Mending lanjutin nih fic...**

**Disclaimer: Persona punya Atlus. Junpei yang bikin Atlus bukan ortunya...**

**Junpei On The Way: Main Warnet**

Eh, ketemu lagi gays *ditampol* maksud gue guys. sama gue, sang siluman kambing yang gak bisa disate karena gue kebal sama yang namanya lagi jam istirahat, Gue sama Cees-an gue, biasalah si kang emo alias Minato. lagi cipika-cipiki soal hal-hal gak jelas. terus tiba-tiba, dari mulut gue keluar bohlam yang udah redup.

"eh to, ntar lu mau gak main warnet? di shopping district ada yang baru buka tuh", kata gue.

"main warnet? ayo dah", bales Minato.

Tiba-tiba dateng si cucunya Nyi Pelet alias Yu-kari ayam *di garudyne* maksud gue Yukari.

"eh, kalian lagi ngomongin apaan sih?", tanya Yukari.

"kepoooo", bales gue yang direspon balik dengan gamparan.

"kita mau main warnet ntar, lu mau ikut?", tanya Minato ngacangin gue yang nempel di tembok karena impact Yukari terlalu dahsyat.

"ayo gue ikut, bosen gue di dorm terus. sekali-kali nyoba lah", bales Yukari.

"oke sip. eh mbing! sini lu!", kata Minato manggil gue.

"apaan bang?", bales gue yang udah gak nempel di tembok kayak cicak.

"ntar lu booking duluan. gue ada urusan bentar", kata Minato.

"iya, gue juga mau ada urusan dulu sama Fuuka", kata Yukari.

"oke sip", bales gue.

"yaudah, sono lu di tembok aja nempel hush hush", Minato ngusir gue. karena gue ketularan latahnya bopak, jadi gue nempel lagi di tembok sampe bel...

**~J~O~T~W~**

Akhirnya bel pulang bunyi, gue langsung ngacir ke shopping district buat booking di warnet. gue langsung ke abang operatornya.

"bang! Ada yang kosong gak?", tanya gue sambil ngeliat komputer si abang operatornya.

"ada, nomer 3, 4, 5", kata abangnya.

"gue main di 5 bang. 2 lagi booking buat temen gue. nih duitnya", kata gue ngasih duitnya.

"oke sip", bales abangnya.

Gue langsung ke nomer 5. gue celingak-celinguk bentar liat-liat sekeliling. eh gak taunya. di nomer 6 ada si Ken.

"eh Ken, main warnet juga kau", kata gue.

"eh ada bang Junpei", bales si Ken.

"lu main apaan? serius amat. oh lu maen PB. game baru tuh ya?", tanya gue sok tau.

"iye gue main PB. Poni Black. game TPS baru (Tempat Pembuangan Sampah *di bakar* maksudnya Third Person Shooter). Ini kita disuruh tembakin kuda Poni hitam sampe puas", kata Ken.

gue liat di monitor Ken ni game cocok buat orang yang demen bunuh-bunuhan. karena ni game terlalu sadis ngebunuh poninya.

_"untung bukan kambing"_, pikir gue.

Akhirnya si Minato ama Yukari dateng.

"bang! tadi nomer berapa yang udah di booking ama tuh kambing?", tanya Minato nunjuk gue.

"nomer 3 sama 4", bales abangnya.

"ok sip", bales Minato dan dia ke nomer 4, Yukari ke nomer 3.

gue liat monitornya Minato. dia main apaan tuh? Kok gue baru tau?

"eh to? lu main apaan? Onlen kagak tuh?", tanya gue kepo.

"gue main Persona 3. gak online", bales Minato.

Gue sih gak masalah ama gamenya, cuma yang gue bingung kok karakter utama kayak mirip ama yang main ya? ah udahlah bodo amat.

Terus gue liat ke komputer Yukari. dia lagi buka Mozilla Koromaru. pas gue liatin lebih deket, dia udah ngebuka sebanyak 25 tab.

_"eh bujuuugghh. Pantesan ngelag"_, pikir gue.

Tiba-tiba ada bocah ngamuk.

"WOI! SIAPA NIH YANG NONTON B***P?! NGELAG ABIS BEGOOO!", kata bocah gila itu dan alhasil tuh bocah di tendang sama sekuriti.

Gue celingak-celinguk lagi nyari hal menarik. pas gue balik badan, ada sosok rambut putih yang familiar. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Aki-Aki *di Rakunda terus di Ziodyne* maksud gue Akihiko.

"eh bang Aki, main warnet juga", kata gue.

"lah? kambing bisa main warnet?", bales Akihiko dengan innocent.

Gue langsung masang muka (-_-) sementara dia masang muka (:3).

"eh, ngomong-ngomong lu main apaan?", tanya gue.

"gue main LS. Lost Shinjiro (Shinjiro yang menghilang). Ni game kita disuruh buat nyari Shinjiro yang ilang. sekalian nostalgia ama yang udah duluan", bales Akihiko.

yaudah gue tinggalin aja tuh orang biar nostalgila sendiri.

Akhirnya gue putusin buat main FESbook, gue langsung apdet Status.

**FESbook:**

**(JunpeiSiKambingTahanApi)**

**Duuuhhh... Main warnet orangnya gak ada yang bener -_-**

**1 suka 9 komentar**

**(YukariClalluGaLaw)**

**Gajelas lu. elu yang ada yang gak bener. bukannya main malah celingak-celinguk *ArisatoKangenBand menyukai ini***

**(ArisatoKangenBand)**

**Gue setuju ama yang di atas**

**(AkihikoSandal) ***diinjek fans Akihiko*

**Gue lagi nostalgia aja di ganggu...**

**(MitsuruKiriKanan) ***jadi patung es*

**Dasar kambing gak tau diri**

**(KoromaruGugukLoyal) ***anggap aja dibikinin Fuuka

**Woof! Woof! Arf!**

**(AigisSiAndroidYangSedangJatuhCinta) ***the longest name! give applause!*

**Kata Koro-chan : Gembel luh!**

**(FuukaSangPencariShadow) ***bukannya nyari tuhan malah nyari shadow -_-*

**Gue sih malu kalo jadi lo... mending lu pulang dah ***Fuuka too damn OOC O.O*

**(KenSiBocahPetualang)**

**Namanya juga JUnPEi**

**(JunpeiSiKambingTahanApi)**

**KALIAN JAHAT SAMA GUE! OKEH FINE LU SEMUA GUE EN!**

Real Life:

Gue langsung log out, ngambil tas, ngibrit ke dorm, ngunci diri di kamar, dan gak keluar selama 2 bulan.

Dan itulah kisah gue. mengapa gue gak bakal mau main warnet lagi...

**_Chapter End_**

**Akhirnya selesai... Lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya ya? yaudahlah gapapa yang penting seneng.**

**Thanks buat yang udah riview dan semua yang udah berpartisipasi sama fic ini. See ya**


End file.
